Valour
by Wandering Virus
Summary: It has been three years since the defeat of Ultimecia. Fate will intervene in the lives of seven once more. One year will determine their destinies...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

*~*~*~*~*~*

Matron stared at the gentle ocean, forever shifting in its set rhythm. It calmed her somewhat to see something that would never alter its course despite the changing times. However, deep in her heart, she was unsettled, plagued with dreams, visions, of Fate. She had never believed in its existence until she saw for herself the intangible web Fate had created.

Fate had deceptively coordinated the complex play, allowing seven children to slowly slip into their destiny. Matron had always known that these seven children were destined for something far greater than what the orphanage had to offer, but she never suspected it to be of epic proportions.

By the time her visions had become clearer, it was already too late. The play was already in motion, moving towards its first act. The seven children grew up and separated, following different paths that would eventually converge. One child disappeared into another world, and the other was led astray by none other than herself. The play viciously unfolded until the very last act of redemption and defeat. The children were victorious, _her_ children were victorious…all except one.

And for that child she felt her heart grow heavy. She loved all equally, but the one that got away…the child always held a special place in her heart. It saddened her to see him sink to the shadows, knowing she led him there. He would always be marked for a crime he did not commit; he was a pawn used ruthlessly for the climax.

Then her heart grew bitter. They had forgiven her, allowing her to seek redemption and alleviate the guilt within her soul. Why could they not do the same for him? She had committed worse acts than he, yet he was painted as the sacrificial lamb. Anger rose, but she quelled it immediately. It was no time to reflect on the past. She had been a coward for the past three years, ridding herself of guilt while her innocent son was left to the wolves. _Three years_ of waiting and wondering.

Three years was enough time for people to grow and mature, change and reform. But she knew that another year would mean the end of the noble Knight. And if her visions were correct, there was less than a year to save him…

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Sacrifice

**Chapter I**

**Sacrifice**

*~*~*~*~*~*

He could hear the mob drawing closer as he willed himself to keep moving. The mob only grew worse as the days went by, becoming more heated and full of hate. He couldn't blame them, but it was either face them and die or keep running with shredded life.

It was an unforgiving environment. A shot rang out, but missed. More shots echoed throughout the vast plains. The harsh sun glared down upon him with unmerciful rays of light. The sky remained clear of clouds to shelter him from the heat. He could only feel the intensity of fury and hatred around him.

Suddenly, the plains gave way to a steep slope and turbulent oceans. He was cornered. It was either dive into the deep oceans or let the mob lead him to the underworld. He turned to stare at the mob behind him and with a half-hearted smirk, he dove into his own death.

He jumped, the shocked expressions of his enemies the last the thing he saw before he closed his eyes. He could hear nothing except for him falling. The silence was deafening, overpowering his senses. And then, he crashed into the depths of the cold sea. The ocean's womb embraced his vulnerable form, carrying him within herself. He floated aimlessly, too weak to swim for air. His lungs burned and his body felt like lead. This would be his own watery grave, a deep abyss of darkness.

The ocean became wild, carrying his weak form. The strong pulls left him lost. He closed his eyes tighter and knew he was going to die. The vast ocean was going to kill him.

The world spun into madness with streaks of blue and red tinges melding into soft colors. Everything faded to black and he couldn't recall what had happened then. He only found himself washed ashore. He groaned and coughed up salty water. The world stopped spinning as he was left alone within the shores of the lighthouse.

Everything looked faded, cracked…_old_. The lighthouse looked ready to crumble into dust. The steps were eroded away from numerous children and adults clambering about. Even the old structure of the orphanage seemed to sag. It would disappear one day he realized. There was a sharp pang as he longed for it to remain standing erect and proud, a monument of his childhood.

It had been far too long since he lasted stepped inside the old building. His gloved finger traced the contours of broken beds and dusty windows. Only Hyne knew why he had end up here. He didn't believe in luck or coincidence. He was done with destiny just as it had chewed him up and spit him out with his wounded pride. No longer was he a puppet to their whims!

He had stayed within the orphanage longer than he intended to and walked away, leaving his past behind. Strangely, he did not look back and felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders. No...he would stand erect and proud, ready to fight against whatever dared to obscure his path. He had been a coward long enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rinoa watched her four friends and lover enter the Headmaster's room with a bittersweet longing. Deep inside, she knew she would never be a part of the special bond they all seemed to share, but it was a mild sense of sadness.

She remembered when she would whine and sulk about the exclusion three years ago. However, three years was enough time for her to grow up from the spoiled child into a mature woman. She had the love of the wolf and the continued support of four friends. And for her, that was more than enough.

With a soft sigh, she set out to her classroom. It never ceased to amaze her about the fact that she was an Instructor at Garden. She never thought she had the patience to teach, but found teaching to come naturally.

"Instructor Heartily?" a voice asked, breaking through her thoughts. Alarmed, she turned sharply to face the beautiful Matron.

"Yes Matron?" she asked hesitantly; she could never get used to calling this woman by first-name basis.

"Why are you not at the meeting?" Matron inquired. Her sharp, amber eyes regarded the woman before her.

Rinoa froze. What was so important that she, too, was involved? She hesitated to answer, knowing it would reveal her personal conflicts.

"Rinoa…I know how you feel. But this matter concerns you as well." Matron said softly.

"I've learned to deal with it. It would do me more harm to whine about it than keeping it inside." Rinoa said in a hushed whisper.

"Come. You should no longer feel this way."

And so, the two sorceresses walked together, a secret shared between the two.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Squall closed his eyes in deep thought, wondering what the purpose of the meeting was. He could only think of one thing: Seifer. Why else would all the orphans have gathered? Even Ellone was here. Everyone looked troubled, sensing a storm coming.

"Anybody know why she brought us here?" Zell asked, unable to stand the suffocating silence. For a brief moment, smiles slipped. _Who else but Zell to use his big mouth?_, Squall thought wryly.

"We don't know. But…I think this has something to do with Seifer." Quistis said softly. Squall turned to face her. Quistis had always been observant, but reluctant to talk.

"I suppose we'll find out. Matron should be here soon." Squall said quietly.

As if one cue, Matron stepped inside the spacious confines of the Headmaster's office. Nobody said anything when they saw Rinoa slip in as well. If it did concern Seifer, then it was expected that Rinoa take part in the meeting as well. Rinoa crossed the room to sit near Squall; Quistis expressed nothing, already having quenched the infatuation.

"You must be wondering why I brought you all here. And I'm sure most of you have certain speculations regarding this meeting. Most of you have probably guessed correctly. It does concern Seifer." Matron said calmly. She expected outbursts, particularly from Zell, but was happy to see that they have all matured.

"What about Seifer?" Squall questioned.

"I want to know what you feel about him. And why."

Everyone hesitated to speak, unwilling to voice their thoughts; Squall surprised them all by stating, "ever since we were growing up at the Lighthouse he was an arrogant bastard," but paused, knowing he was under the spotlight. He was gratified to see Rinoa's warm smile. "He would tease us mercilessly, never stopping to see if he hurt anybody along the way. But it was never a physical fight; he preferred verbal abuse. Then came Garden; Seifer had pegged me as his rival, always desiring to best me though we had always been equals. The day of the SeeD exams, everything changed. The mission would change everything. Blind and stubborn to a fault, he followed his instincts." Squall took in a deep breath, before uttering, "But…despite everything…he was a brother. It could have easily been me as the Knight that day. He saved me from that fate." There was a silence, allowing his words to sink in.

"No, Matron, I don't hate him. I…I pity him. I think we could have been friends if circumstances were different." Squall whispered.

"Perhaps. You two were always opposite sides of a coin. One dark, and the other fair. He was the raging fire of passionate pursuit while you chose to remain cold and hidden, unwilling to take action; you still resist the role of Commander. But in the end, you both fought, albeit differently. As you have said before, you could have easily been the Knight." Matron commented.

"If that's possible, why was it Seifer who fell?" Zell muttered.

"He had always wanted to be a noble Knight to defend the damsel in distress. He was idealistic and romantic with his notions of chivalry. Then his notions became obsession. There was no one there to lead him back to the right path. And so, he was ripe for manipulation. And Ultimecia used him mercilessly. He was fed lies, lies he held so close to him, hoping for them to come true. With those lies, he came to believe that what he was doing really was noble. Though none of this doesn't excuse his actions, it certainly doesn't place him entirely at fault."

"Then what is it that you want us to believe? You still haven't told us why we're here. How does Seifer fit in the picture?" Zell asked rather harshly. There was no love lost between bitter foes.

"I am trying to atone for my sins. You welcomed me, though I was the guilty one. Seifer was the scapegoat for all the problems caused. He is not guilty of those crimes because I am the one who ordered him to commit them. If anything, it should be me in exile."

Matron stated what others simply wanted to deny. It was easy to blame Seifer for all the past mistakes, but it was another thing to blame the woman who had raised them as her own, their Mother. Many had the decency to blush, looking away with a reprimanded look.

"Before I became Edea, I had dreams. I knew you would all grow up and play an important role within the eyes of Fate. However, I didn't dare think it would be as important as this; I regret to say that I had underestimated your importance. You seven were born to end the reign of Adel within the past and Ultimecia in the future; you would bring an end to Time Compression."

"But we did…didn't we?" Zell asked hesitantly, thoroughly confused on the subject at hand.

"Yes, you have all accomplished what was expected of you. However, time is a very delicate thing, and comes with unknown consequences. When Ultimecia cast Time Compression…she altered everything. Three years should have been enough time to determine what the repercussions were. If we're not careful…Seifer will die."

The silence within the room was unbearable. _Seifer will die…_

"How long have you known?" Quistis asked softly, a tinge of desperation carried through in her voice.

"It was today that I came to this sudden revelation. We have less than a year to save him. You see, Time Compression is a rather complicated spell that needs _sacrifice_. I think…I think Ultimecia used his services for that purpose."

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
